The invention relates to a warhead provided with a shaped or projectile forming charge having a liner of a multiphase metallic material as a metal-metal laminate.
Such warheads are disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 2,927,556. The liner is produced in that ultra-fine particles of heavy metal, for example tungsten, are embedded in a carrier matrix of an ultrafine grain mixture (e.g. Al-Zn alloy).
When such multi-phase materials, particularly, however, those composed of tungsten-heavy metal alloys, such as, for example, W-Cu, WNiFeCo, are reshaped, the liners are frequently destroyed already at the onset of the profile or jet formation. The reason for this is, among others, that due to the great differences in acoustic impedance between the individual phases, the shock waves are reflected at the phase interfaces.